


Steamed Hams: But it's a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction

by kytsune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Steamed Hams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kytsune/pseuds/kytsune
Summary: Joey invites the Pharaoh over for an "Unforgettable Luncheon"





	Steamed Hams: But it's a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction

Steamed Hams: But it's a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic

DING DONG! Yami Yugi rings the door bell of Joey's house, and soon the door opens to reveal none other than his best friend Joey Wheeler. "Ah Yug, Glad you can make it, I hope your ready for an unforgettable luncheon?" "Yes we'll see."

Joey guides Yugi to the dinning room. "Have a seat Yug, I'll be right back." Joey then walks into the kitchen only to see his oven is smoking. "Eh-gads!" He runs over and opens the oven to see the food is literly on fire. "My roast is ruined!"

Joey closes the still smoking oven and walks to the window, only to see the Wannaburger across the street. "But what if, I were to purchace fast food and disquise it as my own cooking? Heh heh heh. Delightfully devilish Joey."

Joey places one leg out the window when none other than the Pharaoh walks in. "JOEY!" Yami states in questionable anger. "Umm Yug! I was just... Stretching my calves on the windowsill. Isometric exercise, care to join me?" "Why is there smoke coming out of your oven Joey?" "Smoke? that isn't smoke. It's STEAM! Steam from the steamed clams we're having Mmmm-hmmm, steamed clams."

With that Yugi goes back to the table. Joey breathes a sigh of relief and climbs out the window, across the street to Wannaburger.

Five Minutes Later

"Well Yug, I hope your ready for mouth-watering hamburgers!" Joey states proudly. "I thought we were having steamed clams?" asked Yugi. "No I said steamed HAMS, that's what I call hamburgers." "You call hamburgers 'Steamed Hams?'" Pondered Yugi. "Yes it's a regional dialect." "Uh-huh, which one?" "Ummm Upstate New York?" "Really? Well I'm from Egypt so I've never heard anyone use the phrase 'steamed hams'" "Oh not Egypt it's a Brooklyn expression." "I see"

The two ate in silence for a few minutes before the Pharaoh spoke up. "You know these hamburgers are awefully simmaler to the ones they have at Wannaburger." Yugi inwuired. "Oh-ho-ho... Pattened Wheeler Burgers, Old family recipe." "For 'steamed hams?'" "Yes!"

"Yes you call them steamed hams when they are obviously grilled?" Yugi states. "Well the thing is... I should... About that... Excuse me for one moment." "Of course" Joey walked back into the kitchen and no more than ten seconds later he walked out after seeing his kitchen on fire.

"Well I'm pooped, good times we're had by all." Joey said trying to get Yugi to leave. "Yes I should be... HOLY RA! WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THERE!" Yugi points to Joey's kitchen. "Aurora Borealis." Joey calmly states.

"Uhh... Aurora Borealis?! At this time of day?! At this time of year?! In this part of the country?! LOCALIZED ENTIRELY IN YOUR KITCHEN?!" Yugi got louder by the question, and all Joey could respond with was. "YES!" An awkward pause passed. "May I see it?" asked Yugi. Another silent moment passed and Joey simply said. "No..."

The two walked through the front door when a voice came from upstairs. "Joey the house is on fire!" "No Serenity, it's just the Northern Lights." Yugi turned to Joey and said. "Well Joey, you are an odd fellow, but I must admit. You steam a good ham." Yugi turned and walked away. "HEEEEELLLLLLP! HELP!" Serenity yelled. Yugi turned his back to face Joey once more and Joey just gave him a thumbs up.


End file.
